Be a Little Inappropriate
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Graduation is nearing. Amu might seem a little uptight as she works to get into a good university. Ikuto, on the other hand, doesn't want to do any work at all. With the chance that he might not graduate hanging over his head, Ikuto has no choice but to find a tutor. The only condition is that it has to be a hot girl. Maybe he can get the school's good girl to chill out.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! New story time!

Ikuto: Is it going to be everything I want and more?

Amu: I sincerely hope not.

Morg: It's going to be epic because I'm writing it.

Ikuto: Riiiiight.

Amu: I doubt that.

Morg: Well, I don't own you, but I can write killer plots.

Ikuto: As long as you write them right.

Amu: Good luck.

Morg: This story won't be more than about five chapters, but it's one that has been playing around in my head for a while now. I just want to write it!

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

The bell for class rang. Most students hurried to get to where they were supposed to be. There was one boy in particular that didn't care much. He'd get there when he got there. The girls beneath his arms were stuck with him. Mostly because they weren't going to leave his side. The only thing to ruin his perfect morning was the girl with long pink hair that almost bumped into the girl on his right.

Ikuto wasn't sure what the girl's name was-the one with pink hair or the one beside him-though he did care that people didn't watch where they were going. Still, it wasn't worth his time if he didn't get bumped. The incident passed quickly from his mind.

Giggling, the girl that was lucky enough to walk with Ikuto on the way to class looked up at him as she batted her eyelashes. "Want to each lunch together?"

Considering he didn't know the girl's name, Ikuto gave a smirk in return before answering. "I don't make plans to eat with anyone."

"But-"

"This is my class. See you later."

Not bothering to look back, Ikuto entered his classroom. The teacher at the front of the room didn't look pleased with his late entrance. Then again, the old man should just be glad that Ikuto had shown up at all.

"Take your seat, Tsukiyomi. We have more important things to do than watch you stroll into class five minutes late."

Tsukasa was always a bitch. Ikuto hated that the man always seemed to have something to say. "Whatever."

XXX

Dodging students in the halls wasn't an easy task. Amu didn't mind it so much. In fact, she hardly thought about it. There were so many thoughts already going through her mind that small things like the other students didn't have room to fit there.

The library came into view just before the bell rang for everyone to head for class. Amu knew that the librarian had a soft spot for her. The old lady would give her a pass so that she wouldn't get in trouble with her teacher. The pinkette really needed the book she was there to pick up. Class, one that she had the highest grade in-Amu had the highest grade in all her classes-could wait a bit longer for her.

Scanning the isles, Amu found the book that she was going to need for a report. There was no way that she was going to allow a bad grade to bring down her perfect record. Not when applications for universities were due soon. There was no way that she wasn't going to be accepted to the one that she really wanted to attend.

Taking the book that she needed to the desk to check it out, Amu gave the older lady sitting there a smile. "Good morning. Just this one today."

Returning the smile, the librarian scanned the book before handing it back to Amu. "Are you going to be late to class?"

Trying to look a bit put out by that fact, Amu nodded her head. "Yes, but I really needed to get this book now. We have a report that's going to be due next week and I couldn't let anyone get to it before I did. You know how some students hog the best books."

Sighing because book hogging was a real problem that so many people were unaware of, the older lady picked up her pen. "I'll write you a pass then. You're a good girl. I know that you'll go straight to class from here."

With her book and her pass, Amu took off after waving and bowing her thanks. There was nowhere she had to go besides class.

XXX

As if school wasn't bad enough, Ikuto had to sit through boring classes. The class he was currently in was one of his worst ones. Mostly because he didn't do any of his homework and knew little about what his teacher was rambling on about, but also because it was just boring.

The bell rang, but Tsukasa wasn't finished with all his students just yet. "Hold on, Tsukiyomi."

Grumbling, Ikuto threw his bag back down onto the ground and waited for the rest of the students to leave. "What do you want?"

Moving so that he could sit on top of the desk in front of the one that Ikuto was lounging in, Tsukasa gave a quiet sigh. He knew how smart the boy before him was. Every teacher knew it. They just weren't able to get Ikuto to show it. "You're going to fail this class. I don't want that to happen."

Sighing, Ikuto dropped his head back so that he could look up at the ceiling rather than Tsukasa's face. "I don't really care if I do or not."

"You should." Tsukasa stopped to see if Ikuto would look back at him. The other didn't. "If you don't pass this class then you can't graduate."

As much as he didn't want to be having a conversation about his grades, Ikuto didn't want to talk about his graduation being taken away even more. "What do you mean by that? Are you threatening me?"

Chuckling, Tsukasa held up his hands to calm the other male down. "Of course not. I'm not the one that can make the decision. The school doesn't either. The education board will not let someone with such poor grades graduate. If you don't bring your grade up in my class then you won't be able to get your diploma. That's a fact. Not a threat."

"I don't know what you want me to do. If you're telling me that I'm going to fail then I've pretty much already failed."

Frowning, Tsukasa moved so that he wasn't sitting on the desk. Standing next to it, he looked down at his worst student. "You're not going to fail if you get an A on the final project. You have a little over a month to prepare for it. That should give you plenty of time to scrap enough together for an A."

Sighing, Ikuto slouched further in his chair. "You expect me to get an A? I don't even know what you talked about today."

Tsukasa was ready for that excuse. He'd known that Ikuto hadn't been paying attention to a word he'd been saying throughout the period. "That's why I'm going to set you up with a tutor. I'm going to have someone that has already taken the class and passed with flying colors help you. That way you can't cheat."

Rolling his eyes, Ikuto moved to get out of his desk. Tsukasa couldn't keep him there for much longer or else he was going to be late to his next class. Not that Ikuto cared. He was only using it as an excuse to get away from the other man. "Like I would cheat."

"I'm not saying that you would." Tsukasa moved to block the younger man's path. He wasn't quite finished. "You're to meet your tutor in the library today after school. Don't be late."

Sidestepping the other, Ikuto continued towards the door. "Look, I'm not going to let anyone tutor me." Pausing in his stride, Ikuto turned back with a smirk. "Unless it's a hot chick."

Tsukasa could only let out a sigh. It wasn't like he checked out any of the students that came through the school. "You'll just have to go and find out."

Ikuto left the classroom thinking that maybe he'd stop by to check it out.

XXX

"Amu!"

Turning to find one of her favorite teachers calling for her, Amu stopped in the hallway to wait for the older man to catch up. "What can I help you with, Tsukasa-sama?"

The man didn't just let anyone call him by his first name. Amu was special because she was just that amazing of a student. He really didn't mind if she dropped the formalities, but he understood why she didn't. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Shifting from foot to foot, Amu let out a quiet sigh. She wasn't going to get the studying that she was planning to get done during lunch done if she was doing favors for a teacher. "What is it?"

Knowing that the girl wouldn't refuse, Tsukasa went straight to the point. "I need you to tutor one of my students. I already told him to meet you in the library after school."

"I don't know if I can."

"He's going to fail and be unable to graduate if he doesn't get some help."

Twisting her fingers into the straps of her backpack, Amu frowned. As much as she hated the thought of someone not getting to graduate, she had things to do to boost her resume. "I don't know if I have time. Applications are going to be due soon."

Knowing that Amu was going to agree, Tsukasa just had to make the girl realize it as well. "Think about how good this would look on your resume. Not only can you graduate with perfect grades, but you're smart enough to make certain that others graduate as well."

When he put it that way, Amu had a hard time ignoring the offer. That would look really good on her resume. "Are you sure that he's going to pass? I don't want it to end up being something bad."

Tsukasa nodded. If there was anyone that could make Ikuto actually do anything then it would be Amu. She had the courage and the backbone to make that boy do what she wanted. There was no doubt in Tsukasa's mind about that. "Yes, if you stay on his case about doing his work. Don't let him skip out of tutor sessions and report to me if he gives you any problems beyond that. If he doesn't show up today then don't bother with it."

That seemed easy enough. Amu knew that she'd be able to handle anything that anybody in this school tried to throw at her. "I can do that. I'm not going to let him waste my time. I've got too much to do to allow that to happen. In the library after school?"

He'd known that he'd get her to do it. "That's what I told him. Let me know how it goes."

Amu waved as her favorite teacher walked away. At least the favor that he was asking of her hadn't eaten up too much of her lunch period. She could still get some stuff done before the bell rang.

XXX

Having barely stayed awake for the remainder of the day, Ikuto trudged through the halls. During the short periods that he'd been awake, he'd played with the idea of whether or not to show to the tutoring thing that Tsukasa had set up for him. Part of him didn't want to bother with it. Another part of him sort of wanted to graduate.

The part that won out and was currently commanding his body to walk towards the library was the part that wanted to know if Tsukasa had actually gotten him a hot tutor.

Ikuto couldn't say that he was disappointed as he walked through the library doors to see a girl with a long ponytail. Her pink hair swung just a bit as she turned her head to continue reading on the next page of her book. Maybe tutoring wouldn't be so bad.

Approaching the table, Ikuto slunk into the chair opposite of the girl he'd definitely classify as a hottie. "Yo."

Not bothering to look up until she reached the end of the paragraph that she'd been reading, Amu set aside her book to take in the boy that she was supposed to be helping. "I'm Hinamori Amu. If you miss a tutor session then I won't help you. Let's get started."

Then again, maybe Ikuto wasn't going to enjoy it so much.

.

Morg: So? What do you think?

Ikuto: Could have been better.

Amu: You say that about everything that doesn't have smut in it!

Morg: He has a point.

Ikuto: See!

Amu: But that isn't even in this story!

Morg: Who says?

Ikuto: Hell yeah!

Amu: Ugh!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Such a great response to this story after only the first chapter! Thanks guys!

Ikuto: You can only be proud if you keep it up.

Amu: That's a lot of pressure for a second chapter.

Morg: Eh? I don't really mind. The pressure I put on myself to write great stories is already huge.

Ikuto: Why do you do that to yourself?

Amu: I mean, you don't own us. What's the point?

Morg: I just love writing. And I want to write you guys the best stories.

Ikuto: I know how you can make them better! ;3

**~Be a Little Inappropriate~**

Shuffling the papers on the table before her, Amu let out a quiet sigh as she read through her own notes. Ikuto was due to show up for their next tutor session any moment. Amu wanted to be completely prepared. Teaching another person something that she wasn't certain on would be impossible. That and she wanted to come across as being confident. If Ikuto didn't think she could teach him then she couldn't put this on her resume.

Looking through one of her lists of things she needed to complete that evening, Amu flicked her long ponytail over her shoulder. With graduation only being a few months away she didn't have much time to waste. Ikuto better show.

"Yo." Not at all being put out by the fact that Amu was waiting for him like a good little girl, Ikuto sat in his spot across the table from her. His eyes caught sight of the paper in her hands. "Is that a list? You make lists?"

Putting her paper down, Amu pulled the things they'd be talking about in their session in front of her. With Ikuto there, she needed to put him first. The faster they got through their lesson for that day the sooner she could go home and work on her own projects. "I do. Today we're going to learn about-"

Not wanting to let the subject of lists drop, Ikuto leaned forward to try and grab the small piece of paper. "Wait, are you the type of person that makes lists of their lists? That's so lame."

Annoyed that she'd been cut off midsentence, Amu gathered up the books and papers that weren't important for their study session. Cramming them into her bag, Amu sent a scowl across the table to her student. "What's lame is someone failing an easy class."

A bit shocked that the girl before him had such a strong bite, Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at the pinkette. "No, lame is when you work so hard on school work that you don't have any real fun in your life."

Huffing, Amu shook her head before pushing the notes she'd prepared towards Ikuto. "You know nothing about my life. Just like you know nothing about this subject. If you want to pass then shut up and listen."

"I could know about your life if you told me about it."

Glaring at the boy across from her, Amu didn't bother to shake her head. "No. Now pay attention."

Relenting, Ikuto slouched in his chair as he listened to Amu read to him about something stupid. Then again, he did learn it better when it was her sexy voice explaining it.

XXX

"Dude, look. There she is!"

Turning to see what the idiots beside him were talking about, Ikuto found them pointing at his tutor as she stood in the lunch line. Amu looked as though she couldn't stand still. Ikuto wasn't surprised. The girl probably had a million things that she thought she needed to be doing. She needed to take a chill pill. "What about her?"

The two guys gave Ikuto disbelieving looks. There was no way that he didn't know anything about that girl. "She's the only senior that's a virgin. Dude, what I wouldn't give to fuck her."

The other male at his table was quick to agree.

Frowning, Ikuto looked back down at his food. So what if Amu was a virgin. The girl had the right to sleep with or not with whoever she wanted. The fact that they were talking about her like that didn't sit right with him. Which was weird because he'd definitely said mean things about other girls before. "Leave her alone."

"What!?"

"Oh come on! You fucked Saaya! Leave some for the rest of us."

They thought he was telling them to back off because he wanted to be the one to fuck Amu. Ikuto may not have known her for more than a week, but he liked Amu's strong personality. She didn't take shit from anyone. "I mean it. Leave her alone."

The two could only stare in disbelief as Ikuto walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with him?"

The other male shrugged back at his friend. "Beats me. Are you going to listen?"

The first male smirked. "Hell no."

"Then let the best man win."

They shook on the deal.

XXX

"Hey babe."

Amu froze as an arm wound its way around her shoulder. No one in the school was allowed to touch her in such a familiar manner. She didn't have close friends that would do so. "Why are you touching me?"

The male chuckled as he tightened his hold on the girl. She'd be all too easy for him to conquer. "Just noticed that you're a cutie and I thought I'd come say hello."

"I suggest you take your hands off me." Amu counted to ten in her head as she waited for the male to do as she asked. He didn't. "I asked that you stop touching me."

"Why you gotta be like that? I just want to have some fun."

Twirling away so that the boy was no longer touching her, Amu didn't hesitate when she pulled her foot back and let it swing forwards. The boy let out a yell as he dropped to the ground in pain. Doors in the hall started opening, though Amu was less concerned about other students.

XXX

Ikuto hated to admit that he sort of understood what Tsukasa was talking about in class. The subject was actually really easy to understand now that he had the basics down. All thanks to Amu, though Ikuto wasn't about to actually thank anyone.

A commotion in the hallway pulled him out of his semi listening state. With most of the class more interested in what was happening, Ikuto didn't bother to resist getting up to look out the door. He wasn't at all surprised to see one of the guys he at lunch with on the ground in pain.

Amu stood over the boy. "Touch me again and I'll break your hand."

Sighing, Ikuto leaned against the door frame of his classroom. Other students were already in the hall. They were also curious to know what was happening. "I told you to leave her alone. Idiot."

Looking up, Amu caught sight of Ikuto. She nodded to him once before heading off down the hall. "See you after school, Tsukiyomi."

With a half assed wave, Ikuto turned to head back to his desk. He acted unaffected, though he couldn't help but be pleased that Amu had harshly rejected the idiot. She was much too hot for him.

XXX

Slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, Ikuto made his way towards the library. Amu would be there already, no doubt. She always beat him to the library where they met. Ikuto didn't bother to walk faster. Amu was used to waiting for him. She was probably looking at one of her lists anyways.

Not bothering to look up when Ikuto sat in the chair across from her, Amu finished her paragraph before putting her book aside. "You're getting closer to being on time."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "It sounds like you want to spend more time with me."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want."

Not bothering to reply to the comment, Ikuto simply sat quietly and waited for Amu to begin teaching him whatever she'd prepared for the day. He really didn't mind listening to her explain everything. Tsukasa had done a nice job in picking him a hot tutor.

The session went smoother than Amu had thought it would go considering she had kicked one of Ikuto's friends in the balls. "I'll see you on Thursday."

Ikuto paused before he got up from his chair. "Amu, why haven't you dated anyone?"

Faltering slightly as she was putting her books away, Amu stopped to brush her pink hair back from her face. Several of the shorter strands had escaped her ponytail. "I don't have time for it. Spending useless time with someone that won't be important in my future is a waste of what little time I have. I'm going to get into my dream college and pursue my career while other girls from my class get pregnant and waste their lives raising children of men that leave. No thanks."

A bit stunned as the pinkette walked out of the library, Ikuto thought about what she'd said. Amu wanted her future to be her own. Ikuto couldn't help but admire her for that.

XXX

"Ikuto-sama! Where are you going? Let's go to my house and play. My parents aren't home."

Looking down at the girl on his arm, Ikuto couldn't help the smirk on his lips. Invitations like the one she'd just given him came all the time. It'd been a while since he'd accepted one. "What if I come by later?"

Pouting, the girl pressed her boobs against his arm harder. "My parents will be home later. They aren't home now."

Glancing at his phone, Ikuto saw that he only had a few minutes to get to library for his study session. He had been doing better in class lately. He understood more. Maybe missing one tutor session wouldn't be so bad. "Okay. Let's go play."

The girl squealed as she pulled him down the hall.

XXX

Amu flipped another page of her book before looking at the clock. Ikuto was later than he usually was. The fact that the boy seemed as though he wasn't going to ever show up on time was why she brought work with her to do while she waited.

However, Amu was having a more and more difficult time reading what she was supposed to be reading. Ikuto was more than ten minutes late. The pinkette couldn't help but be a bit worried for the boy she tutored. Then again, the chances of him having an accident in the school were very unlikely.

Giving up waiting after twenty minutes, Amu wandered around the school for a bit. Looking for Ikuto made her feel a bit stupid, but she'd warned him that if he ever skipped then she wouldn't help him anymore.

Anger beginning to build within her, Amu slid her backpack onto her back before heading for home. Ikuto hadn't shown at all during their usual tutoring time. He'd skipped. She was no longer going to help him. Amu hoped the boy failed and had to repeat their senior year. He could die a loser for all she cared.

XXX

The sun was long gone as Ikuto walked home. Part of him felt bad about ditching Amu, though he couldn't say that he completely regretted it. The girl that took him home was into some kinky shit. It was good to get rid of some of his frustrations. Though Amu's comment about girls getting pregnant made Ikuto a bit more cautious than he had been before.

There was no doubt in his mind that he felt guilty about missing a session. Ikuto shrugged it off as he entered his house. He'd simply have to apologize at school the next day. He could easily make up some lame excuse and Amu would believe him and they'd just meet next week like they usually did. He had nothing to worry about.

.

Morg: Amu's going to kill him.

Ikuto: I would never do that.

Amu: Do what? Have sex?

Morg: I think that's expecting a lot.

Ikuto: Oh I have sex. But I wouldn't do it with someone besides Amu.

Amu: We don't have sex!

Morg: Why are you blushing so hard?

Ikuto: I think you know why.

Amu: No one knows anything!


End file.
